


More Than Anything

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2016 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9025279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean has worked hard to advance his career, but always with his husband in mind.  Now, with his latest advancement they can make their dream of increasing their family a reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we have come to the end, my friends. I wish I could have gotten it all up in November but with limited wifi and life getting in the way, that wasn't possible. I was determined to finish it though. I hope you enjoy this story as well as the others. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and reading these all. I love you guys!

[](http://www.pizap.com/image/707476471pizapw1482621929.jpg)  
[](http://www.pizap.com/u/707476471) on [piZap.com](http://www.pizap.com)

 

 

 

 

 

**_Day 30: Pillow Talk_ **

 

Dean crept through the house as quietly as he could, one arm hidden behind his back as he slid silently down the hall towards the master bedroom.  All month he had been working extra hours to prove that he was worthy of the promotion he was being considered for.  Tonight he was offered the new position.  He moved from Assistant VP of Marketing to the VP position.  His pay had jumped by nearly $30,000 a year.  This meant something incredibly important for his family.  They could now focus on adoption and increasing their little family.

 

He slipped into the bedroom, smiling when he saw the familiar form lying in the bed, only a sheet draped over the long legs Dean loved more than anything to bury his face between, and caress whenever possible.  After 2 years of dancing around one another, he had taken a chance, asked his long time crush out.  They had dated for 3 years, and it didn’t take Dean long at all to know this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but he’d been a lowly office manager at the time, so he’d started seriously clawing his way to the top, and by the time he actually proposed, he was the Assistant VP.  That allowed them to buy the house they wanted.  The summer after Dean proposed, they were married in a lovely ceremony, surrounded by all of their family and friends.  Then Dean had started working towards a higher position so they could add on to their family.  The new position and pay would allow them to adopt without worrying that they couldn’t afford diapers, formula, or anything else that came with having children.

 

After toeing his shoes off and slipping out of his blazer, Dean crawled across the bed.  He laid on his side and after pulling one of the roses from the bouquet he had hidden behind his back before, he delicately traced the naked back of his one, true love. 

 

“Mmm…”

 

Dean waited until a head turned and blue eyes slowly opened.  Even in the dim moonlight pouring in through the window, he could see how truly beautiful they were.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah, sweetheart.  I just got home.  Guess what?”  Dean was smiling so wide his cheeks ached from the effort.  He held the rose out in front of him. 

 

A gasp.  “Did you get it?”

 

“I did, I got the promotion!”

 

“Oh!  Baby!  I’m so happy!” 

 

Dean laughed happily as his husband suddenly threw himself over him and kissed him all over his face.

 

“We can put in that application, sweetheart.  As soon as Monday, if you want.  And we’re taking a much deserved vacation.  Maybe we’ll drive out and visit Sam.  What do you say?”  Dean asked.  His husband sat up, leaning over to turn on the lamp next to the bed before returning to his perch on Dean’s chest.

 

“I think that’s a wonderful idea, and you don’t have to worry about the application, I filled it out and submitted it 3 months ago.  I just knew you were going to get this.  I’m so proud of you.”  He kissed Dean softly.

 

“I bought you roses.”  Dean said as he reached across the bed for the rest of the bouquet.  His husband smiled brightly as he sat up to accept them.  He took a moment to inhale their fragrance before looking once again at Dean.

 

“You spoil me.  I’m not complaining though, I love it, and I love you.”

 

Dean sat up and leaned in to steal another kiss. 

 

“Cas, baby, I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am.  I’m going to take a shower, it was a long day.  Thankfully I won’t have to work too many more like this.  You…care to join me?”  He noticed that his husband had gone to bed naked again.  If there was one thing he thought he would never tire of, it was seeing Cas’ body, preferably sans clothing, like it was right now. 

 

“Of course.  Come on.”

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

After getting the roses into a vase and setting it on the dresser, they slipped into the shower together.  One of the first things they’d had done when they bought this house was to have the tiny shower removed and a huge one installed.  They loved to shower together, but they often made love as the water cascaded down over them.  Tonight was one of those intimate nights where they made love slowly, no worries that the water would go cold (Dean had taken initiative and installed a tankless water heater along with the new shower, so it was almost like having endless hot water), and then returned to bed to enjoy their post-coital bliss. 

 

“Baby, I am so happy for you.  Did they offer you the pay increase they had promised?”  Cas asked as he lightly ran his fingers over one of Dean’s naked hips.  They had both decided to forgo clothing for the night.

 

“Mmm, they made the offer sweeter since I have the best sales record in the company’s history, and I worked harder than anyone to secure this promotion.  We are now officially a 6 figure family.  Bailey says when he retires in about 10 years, he’s going to back me for the position.  Says I won’t have to work as hard to secure it as I did for this because I’ve already proven myself.  I figure with our combined incomes we can afford the adoption fees, daycare costs, and all of the expenses that come with raising a baby.”  Dean’s own fingers were lost in the damp locks on his husband’s head.  He adored touching the man and could never get enough of it, even after all this time together.

 

“I am so happy right now, Dean.  Our dreams are coming true.  You’re absolutely perfect for me.”  Cas leaned in to kiss him softly and Dean happily hummed as he pulled him closer.

 

“Ditto, babe.  You’re still the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on.  I just wish I’d had the nerve to ask you out the first moment I saw you.  I was so afraid you wouldn’t be interested.  I still don’t know what you see in me, but I’m glad you gave me a chance.  I love you more than anything in the world.”

 

“Dean, we’re going to be parents.  Can you believe it?  Little feet, running about.  Handprints on the refrigerator door and a sweet baby to rock to sleep at night.”  Cas sighed happily.  Dean rolled onto his back and pulled Cas with him until the man was laying half on top of him.

 

“With you for a father, our kids will be brilliant.  They can’t _not_ be.” 

 

Cas chuckled as his fingers stroked slowly over his husband’s chest.  He was so excited by the idea of adding to their family but moments like this were so perfect, just lying in bed talking, touching.  Just…being in love.  There was no one he had ever loved more than Dean, or ever could.  Dean was, as far as he was concerned, his soulmate.  Handsome, kind hearted, ambition but not to a fault, Dean was perfect.  He snuggled in closer.

 

“Will you make love to me again, darling?  Slowly, I want to take my time, feel every stroke before you make me come.”  Cas tilted his head up so he could look his husband in the eye.

 

“Honey, have I ever turned you down?”  Dean asked as Cas sat up and swung one leg over to straddle him. 

 

“Mmm, no, and that’s something else I love about you.”  Cas moved his hips, causing the delicious sparks of arousal to flicker deep inside them both.  They both had surprisingly short refractory times, and Dean contributed that to their high sexual attraction to one another.  It didn’t take long before they were hard, and then Cas was reaching for the lube, generously covering Dean’s cock with it.  After tossing the bottle aside he took it in hand and lifted up so he could maneuver it between his legs.  Slowly he sunk down, his hole still stretched loose from earlier in the shower.  Inch by inch he swallowed his husband’s cock until he was sitting flush against him, skin to skin.  With slow, languid movements he began to move.  This was a ballet that they had danced so many times before, but it was one of their favorites, and worth dancing a million times more if they could.  When his legs tired, Dean grabbed his hips and held him up enough that he could thrust up and into him, until, after taking his own cock in hand and keeping pace with Dean, they both fell blissfully over into orgasm, only seconds apart.  After grabbing the wet wipes they kept in the drawer and getting them both cleaned up, Cas laid back down and curled himself around his husband.

 

“I love you more than anything in the world.”  He murmured as he peppered Dean’s neck and throat with tender kisses.  Dean was on the verge of falling asleep but he smiled and held Cas a little tighter.

 

“I love you just as much, baby.  I will always love you this much.”

 

Murmuring sweet words of affection to one another they tumbled over the edge of sleep, dreaming about ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes that soon would make up their child.  It was the happiest sleep either of them had ever had in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I have received a lot of unnecessary hate on FB, in anon messages on Tumblr, and even on here, and well, it really got me thinking. 2017 is a new year, and I have a lot of things that need to change, starting with focusing on my physical and mental health and the general health of my children. So, as much as I love to write, there will be fewer stories coming from me in the coming year. I need to work on getting myself better. 
> 
> I will not stop writing. You'd sooner get me to stop breathing. I plan, however, to focus on my books more. I barely touched any of the works in progress that I have, and I need to get them finished and polished so that I can get them published. That being said, I will still write fan fics. I have so many prompts, and I have several other challenges that I signed up for and am obliged to finish, so keep an eye out, there is definitely more coming, just not 100 fics in a single year, lol. I thank everyone that reads what I write, I love you all. And Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
